Swings
by Ice Everlasting
Summary: Gaara being annoyed by his sister leaves his hotel,he's in Konoha,and goes back to a familiar swing spot.He just never expected to see a pink haired girl sitting there also.Both take a walk and never knew how sprinklers could be so great.[GaaSaku oneshot]


**I missed doing one-shots...**

**as **always

**GaaSaku.**

**Love that pair.**

**If I get somethings wrogn in the story** _about_ **the anime,I'm sorry,I haven't seen it in a while so I sort of forgot things.**

**OOC as **_always _**also.**

**Summary**:Gaara is highly annoyed by his sister and decides to take a walk.Going back to a _certain _swing spot..He just didn't expect to see a pink haired girl sitting in one swing singing.Both took a walk along the park and never knew how sprinklers could be so great.

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto...sadly.**

**

* * *

**

"Where are you going,Gaara?"Temari asked from inside the house.Gaara sighed and looked at his sister with a glare.

"Away from you.I _don't _**care **if Shikamaru hasn't asked you out..."Gaara said closing the house door as he breathed in the chilly air and it filled his lungs.He walked a familiar path that he used when he was in Konoha.Gaara wished he wasn't here.He much rather be in _his _house,in _his _desk,reading **anything**.Being Kazekage though takes you to places you sometimes don't want to be in.

As Gaara walked closer to his spot where he **very **much enjoyed his privacy he heard something,_someone_.

"_Close..your eyes and pretend I'm by _your _side.."_He furrowed his-_er_..**non **existent eyebrows and walked closer.He parted the bushes aside with his hand and saw a girl sitting in a swing,_his _swing.Well,not his,**but **Gaara always uses it.Then it hit Gaara,'_It's Sakura...I..didn't think..I would see her...'_he thought.  
".._can you _feel _me love_?"Sakura sand as she swung with her head bowed,Gaara couldn't help but to stare.He kept walking,unconsciously of course.He just _never _looked at the girl so close before.Her hair seemed glossy as the moonlight hit it,every strand of her pink hair glared.

".._can you _see _me love_.."Gaara closed his eyes as he let every word strike him.It was beautiful the way she sang,he felt as though spellboud.

* * *

"He just keeps saying '_troublesome' _this and _'troublesome' _that!"Temari said as she paced in her brother Kankuro's room.He just stared at his sister,very annoyed.

"And he-"

"Temari..._why _did Gaara leave the house again..."Kankuro asked as he put Karasu down onto his bed.Temari looked at the cieling as if trying to reminisce.

"He said he didn't care about my problems.."Temari said to her brother.He gave a heavy sigh and closed his eyes.

"Well neither do **I**...let's go get Gaara...I have a feeling he might be killing squirrels..."Kankuro said getting up and Temari simply got a book and hit him in the head.

"You _should _car-...Gaara loves squirrels..he wouldn't kill any-"She stopped at the stupefied look on her brother's face.She coughed and walked to the stairs and to the door.

"What?!?!!"

"He..loves squirrels..I saw him..feeding one..don't tell him I told you..he might kill me..besides the fact he always **wants **to..now he would have a reason"Temari said walking out and the cold air hit her.

"Gaara doesn't need a reason...now where would _I _be if I was Gaara.."Kankuro thought as he and his sister walked down the street heading toward the park.It was about ten at night in Konoha.Most people were either sleeping **_or _**hitting Jiraiya and Kakashi for sneaking in their house,but then again,that would just be females.

* * *

"Gaara?"Gaara's eyes opened and he saw the pink hair girl staring at him with a perplexed looked on her face.Gaara noticed that he was right beside her '_...How could I have not known I was this close..'_he thought metally slapping himself.Sakura only smiled at his look of,_embarrasment_.

"I-I was just taking a walk.Is there a problem with that Haruno"Gaara said frigidly.Sakura shook her head slowly and she got up"You-you don't have to go.."he muttered.Sakura then sat back down with a smile.

"What were you singing..."He asked her as he sat on the swing next to her.Sakura looked at the moon with that grin she always had.Her eyes seemed glassy thanks to the relfection of the moonlight.

"Waking up with the wolves..."She said as she turned her glance to Gaara"why?did you like it"she asked with a questioning look.Gaara looked away from her green eyes to the green grass.

"It was..."Gaara looked at her as she was waiting for the answer"..beautiful"he murmmered in a whisper.Sakura couldn't get the last part but she still kept on smiling.

"_**Close **you eyes,and pretend I'm by your side,can you _feeeeeel _me love and you _seee _me love,I know you not alright but this **is**!all we have for _tonight"Sakura sang with more voice and it came out equally hypnotizing.Gaara could only stared at her in awe.Not trying to show her emotion he looked away.

* * *

"He might have gone to the swing...you know it reminds him of home."Temari said walking throught the forest to get to the park.Kankuro was busy whacking mosquitos.

"Damn you things!!"He shouted as he ran past Temari to get rid of the mosquitos.

"He-hey!!"Temari said running after her brother until Kankuro slipped on mud and fell.Temari couldn't help but laugh at her mud-covered brother.

"Not.Funny."He gritted through his teeth.Temari squated down next to him.

"You're right.It's fucking hilarious."She said as she got up and dragged her brother.

* * *

"Hey Gaara.."Sakura said as she got up and held her hand out"wanna go for a walk?"she asked.Gaara looked at her out stretched hand and took it.He gave a small nod and got up,the two began the walk.

".._Even though your not alright...for once more let me be yours _tonight_.."_Sakura sang in a whisper as she walked through the park with Gaara's hand in hers.Gaara couldn't help but to feel a bit warm on his cheeks,he was holding hands with a girl he thought was beautiful.

"Sakura..I-"sadly Gaara was cut short when the sprinkles turned on in the park.The two stood there begining to feel the water soak their bodies and they began to give a few laughters here and there.Sakura gave a playful scream as she felt the cold air and water touch her skin.She began to run down a hill along with Gaara and their hands still glued to one another.

* * *

"Temari I can **still **walk..where are we going anyways?!"Kankuro shouted impatiently as his sister still kept on dragging him.Temari gave a small kick to her brother.

"We're going to the lake in the park..to get the mud off of you-"

"Are you crazy?!!?IT'S COLD!I _MIGHT _DIE-...are you planning my death Temari.."Kankuro said givign a glare at Temari.

"No,but now that you gave me that _brilliant _idea..."She said with a sly grin.Kankuro's eyes got wide.

"You-you're joking right?!"he said as he kept on struggling to get free from his sister's grasp"wait...you said my idea was brilliant.."

"Your idea...not you"Temari added as she walked avoiding tree branches and Kankuro avoided getting draged on rocks.

* * *

Everything was great,the two having fun getting soaked,laughing at one another.Sakura smiled at Gaara and moved the strands of his hair away from his eyes.Gaara carresed her cheek and also moved away a few strands from her lovely face.

"Let's go to the lake..."Sakura said as she began to run down the hill,that was completely wet.The sprinklers were still going on and she kept on running with Sabaku No Gaara holding her hand,things just went haywire.She slipped.Rolling down the hill with Gaara beside her seemed fun,except when a sprinkler hit your body.The two just kept on giving a few laughs and Sakura gave small yelps until she landed on the sidewalk.Thank you god for the **flat **sidewalk.She was currently laughing and turned to look at Gaara,he was still rolling down the hill and directly at her.

"Oh _holy _shi-"Sakura said as she felt something heavy on her and she had her eyes shut"ow"..she said with a grin.She opened her eyes and saw jade ones looking at her.

* * *

"We're almost there!stop crying..Kankuro I wasn't serious I'm not going to kill you.."Temari said sighing at Kankuro as he wept.

"I'm only a teenager!!I can't die yet?!I haven't even gotten laid yet!!you know how sad it is to die a vir-"

"Shut.Up.I'm not going to kill you"Temari said as she walked through bushes and around trees.

"You know this ground hurts..it's not soft..I think I have a pinecone up my ass I-"Temari stopped walking.Kankuro looked at her sister.

"What's wrong-"

"Shh"she said shushing him.

* * *

"That was fun!"Sakura said as she placed her hands on his shoulders.Gaara gave a smile and he carresed her cheek once more.Sakura closed her eyes at his touch and gave a different smile,not a playful one,but one full of something else?

"Gaara.."Sakura whispered,her voice thick with affection.Gaara closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

Kankuro stood up and looked at what Temari was seeing.He was completely shocked,in awe,stupefied,astonished-you get the idea?Both just couldn't believe seeing their brother,the murderer of many people,kissing a girl.

"Is that-"

"Yea..."Temari said cutting off Kankuro.He just kept staring at the two kissing.

"...are you sur-"

"...yea..."The two sibling looked at each other and gave mischevious grins.

* * *

Gaara and her lips collided.Sakura gladly kissed him back.Sure Sakura was laying on the ice cold sidewalk but she still felt warm as Gaara's body was on hers.Their hands in each others hair or face,it appeared as though the kiss got even more and more deeper and the two loved it.

"GAARA AND SAKURA KISSING IN A TR-..._SIDEWALK_ K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"Gaara parted from Sakura and saw his two sibling singing along with one another.

"Temari...Kankuro..."He hissed as Sakura gave a laugh.That night was full of screams of two siblings.

**Morning**.

"Hey Gaara...did you _hear _those screams?!Who would do that..."Naruto said looking at the suspicious Neji.Gaara shrugged his shoulders and gave a smirk at Sakura and she gave him a smile.

"Kazekage-sama...would you like to go to a walk.."Sakura said standing infront of Gaara and Naruto.Naruto looked at Gaara and he gave a grin.

"Wha-...Gaara!you're-you're smilin-"

"You don't wanna be those screams right Naruto?"Gaara said giving him a glare.He nodded slowly"then...be quiet.."Gaara said taking Sakura's hand and leaving the meeting to a certain swing spot in a park.

* * *

**Gah...not my best one shot but I just missed doing these.**

_Detention_ **shall be posted soon**

**thanks for reading.**


End file.
